


That Unspeakable Thing

by werewolfkevinli



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfkevinli/pseuds/werewolfkevinli
Summary: A short one shot of Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale had been living together for some time, but they were never able to express their feelings for one another.Set in an AU around the beginning of Pitch Perfect 3.





	That Unspeakable Thing

They never spoke about that unspeakable thing.

Beca and Chloe had decided to move in together after school had ended with Beca finding her place as a music producer and Chloe getting a paid internship to try and get into vet school. But because they found those jobs in New York and could barely scratch the surface to afford a studio, Fat Amy joined in with the two of them to make the cost of living not as bad.

They had been here for the better part of three years and the distance killed the relationship between Beca and Jesse. They had both moved on though, with Jesse getting a dog and falling in love with someone else. Beca, on the other hand was still unsure of her relationship with Chloe. She wanted more, but with every fling that Chloe with every other guy, she became more uneasy of what they had with one another.

Every morning, Beca would be the first one to wake up from the bed that the two of them shared. 

Every morning, Beca would take a shower, singing Titanium, and get dressed.

And every morning, before she left the apartment, she pecked the peaceful and beautiful redhead on the cheek who was, as always, still asleep.

But she never was.

Chloe always woke up around the same time as Beca as she felt the ever present warmth leave her and the rest of the bed.

Every morning, she would hum along to Beca singing to Titanium.

And every morning, as Beca came back to kiss her on the cheek, she’d pretend to be asleep and just accept the kiss.

As the door to their apartment closed, Chloe would whisper to herself, “I love you.”

She would then get up from bed, start brewing a cup of coffee and get ready for another day of training to be a veterinarian.

But on the day that Beca got “fired,” according to Fat Amy, there was something different about Beca. She had a certain... glow to her.

Especially when Chloe reminded both of them about the Bellas reunion set up by the former Legacy, Emily, who took over as leader of the Bellas after Beca and Chloe left, Beca practically lit up like a Christmas tree. 

Never had Beca seem so happy to be doing anything since the end of college when all of the Bellas parted their separate ways to pursue their dreams.

After feeling semi-dejected by the fact that Emily didn’t want the former Bellas to sing with the new Bellas, they made the plan to head to Europe to sing together for one last time together. Fat Amy had stayed out as she wanted to hang with the Bellas more.

Chloe and Beca decided to head back early as they wanted to get packed for the USO trip.

“I can’t believe that you brought a plastic cup to the performance, Cho.” Beca said as she rolled her eyes in Chloe’s direction.

“I’m just glad that we brought the whole gang back together.”

“That along with the fact that we’re going to Europe together!”

“Always looking on the bright side of things, Becs.”

Chloe went in for the hug, but instead Beca turned her head and planted her wet lips on the others.

Their lips continued to be locked for what seemed to be minutes. Then the two of them broke the kiss and just held each other and smiled with foreheads grazing.

“How long have you…” Chloe began to speak.

“My toner for you? It’s been there since day one.”

“I never knew, I just wish that I had known earlier.”

Beca shushed the taller and older girl. “Love, it doesn’t matter. As long as we’re together.”

They kissed again as both of their worries washed away and they had resolved that one unspeakable thing.

“I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Merry Pitchmas to you all! This is one of my first fics. I know that I'm not the greatest writer especially when it comes to dialogue, but I made a short draft and my friend pushed me to publish it, so here it is!


End file.
